Heretofore, for example, as gas insulated switchgears for use in electric power transmission/distribution and reception facilities, there has been known one which is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-319515).
A pressure tank containing a circuit breaker is provided in an interruption portion, a pressure tank is provided in an operation portion, and insulating gas is filled in both pressure tanks.
The circuit breaker is supported in the tank via supporting insulators. The circuit breaker is composed of an insulation cylinder which is sealed by providing sealing electrodes and is filled with insulating gas inside thereof, a fixed lead which passes airtightly through the sealing electrode and has a fixed electrode at an internal end portion, and a movable lead which passes airtightly through the sealing electrode via a bellows and has a movable electrode at an internal end portion.
An external end portion of the fixed lead is connected to a main circuit terminal via a conductor in a bushing. Meanwhile, the movable lead is connected to a main circuit terminal via a conductor in a bushing. A sliding conductor slidable with respect to the movable lead is provided between the conductor and the movable lead.
Then, each of conductors 13, 17 is coated with epoxy resin. An electric field is relaxed by the epoxy resin coated on each of the conductors 13, 17.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-319515